fim dos tempos
by anashi
Summary: “Ragnarok, apocalipse,ou como quer que chamem os mortais ,chegou a hora do fim do mundo”.Atena agora enfrentara quase todos os deuses numa batalha fadada ao fracasso.alguem estendelhe a mão.que efeito tera essa nova aliada diante de camus?


"Ragnarok, apocalipse,ou como quer que chamem os mortais ,chegou a hora do fim do mundo".Atena agora enfrentara quase todos os deuses numa batalha provavelmente fadada ao fracasso ,mas desta vez uma outra deusa lhe estende a mão,acabando por também aquecer o coração deu um cavaleiro gelado(camus e personagem nova)

Ola pessoas, sim eu vim atasana-los de novo dessa vez com uma fic mais no meu estilo de ser ...bem espero que leiam e gostem .uma pessoa pelo menos eu sei que vai gostar porque a fic é um pedido dela mas como eu não sei qual o nick dela aqui não posso por dedicatória...

Lembrando que isso é um prólogo.logo os caps vão ser bem mais compridos.

Vamos lá: nada aqui me pertence eu só pego emprestado por que sou petulante.

Atena estava sentada em seu trono dourado na sala do grande mestre.báculo na mão vestido branco impecável, uma verdadeira encarnação de deusa. olhou ao redor,e só enxergou o vazio,sim é claro que haviam moveis e cortinas , aliais objetos dignos de serem possuídos por uma divindade, mas não havia uma pessoa com quem conversar,nem sequer som de fora ouvia.sabia que tinham guardas assegurando sua segurança logo depois das pesadas portas de madeira escura , mas era proibida pelos próprios protetores de sair da sala do trono,segundo os mesmos,era perigoso,depois de ser atacada por tantos deuses ela até que os entendia.suspirou, as vezes era muito solitário ser uma deusa, e ela tinha de aceitar este fato.

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam fora por mais de uma semana .a monotonia tomou conta sem eles, eram as pessoas mais próximas de Atena que ,as vezes, até ousava considera-los seus amigos.mas provavelmente eles só a viam como deusa,ela não os culpava, era assim que todos a viam.

Mas ,quem mais lhe fazia falta era o pégaso.por mais que ela tentasse ocultar de si mesma sabia que sentia algo a mais pelo cavaleiro,não o carinho de deusa para cavaleiro e sim de mulher para homem.sua traidora subconsciência fez ela voltar aos momentos vividos com seiya os sorrisos, as brincadeiras infantis,o jeito como ele gritava o nome dela ,sim, o nome dela:saori.e não da deusa que estava encarnada em si.

Der repente suas lembranças foram interrompidas por um cosmo conhecido.De fora veio um som ,mas esse ,com certeza, Atena não queria ouvir. a janela afastando as pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho.

Saori já tinha visto muitas batalhas,muitas mortes estavam gravadas em sua memória assombrando-a em noites sem sono.mas o que viu por aquela janela foi pior que qualquer pesadelo.

As 12 casas estavam sendo atacadas,mas não por cavaleiros,e sim por trilhões de espíritos que cobriam o santuário formando um mar de almas.

Com um bac surdo as portas da sala do mestre foram arrombadas.um espírito de forma vaga e semi-transparente achegou-se a deusa tocando sua pele.a sensação foi de que o local e m que a alma tocara estava queimando na temperatura do sol e que sua alma seria roubada do corpo quando as chamas se apagassem.

-afaste-se desta deusa!-Atena sentiu o cosmo conhecido se erguer.a alma a largou e a mulher foi ao chão.

Uma mão lhe foi oferecida para que ela pudesse se erguer ela se afastou rastejando de costas.

-que isso irmã, não me vê a tanto tempo e agora que se afastar de mim, isso não é direito- Abel sorriu-lhe.

-Abel...-Atena murmurou se levantando.-o que faz aqui trazendo as almas do inferno?

-então já conhece estas criaturas?minha irmã Atena, sempre tão sabia.não consigo surpreende-la- o deus tocou-lhe a face.

-responda-me Abel.-a deusa falou em tom firme.ele riu

-quer que eu seja objetivo,pois então o serei.fui escolhido pelos outros deuses para dar a ti uma ultima chance:esta na hora Atena se junte aos deuses ,a raça humana será agora erradicada da terra.é hora do fim dos tempos

Os olhos da deusa arregalaram em espanto.o silencio se instalou

-Atena quero sua resposta ,vem ou não comigo?-ele de aproximou da deusa,sua expressão era seria

-não...

-porque insiste tanto em proteger aos mortais!Atena ,pensa bem. Desta vez é definitivo,não é uma luta particular de um deus querendo o mundo dominar, desta vez chegamos a um consenso.chegou a hora,como todos nós, você sabia que este dia chegaria,ate mesmo os humanos sabiam,ragnarok,apocalipse...mas todos eles queriam dizer fim dos tempos; e se você não vier comigo, perdera a vida junto com os mortais. Dessa vez ,para sempre -o deus tinha as mãos nos ombros da irmã e seus olhos fixos nela suplicantes e seu tom era exasperado.

-já le concedi minha resposta Abel.-seu tom era decidido.

-então que seja foi assim que você quis Atena,não se arrependa depois.-ela viu a tristeza no olhar do irmão ,misturado com o ódio.

ele caminhou a porta,prestes a atravessa-la parou.

-ai está a prova de que não é brincadeira.-jogou ao chão os fragmentos do elmo da armadura de pegaso.

Ai esta ...espero que gostem ...gostos de comentários alias eles me ajudam bastante .então comentem até o próximo cap


End file.
